powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Greek Deity Physiology
Power to use the traits and powers of Greek Deities. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Greek Counterpart of Roman Deity Physiology. Capabilities User can draw power and abilities connected to the Gods of ancient Greek Mythology. The Greeks had three separate ruling dynasties of gods, which each replaced the earlier one, as well as several minor deities that were essentially personified concepts. In addition there are some deities that don't really belong in any of these groups and were usually somewhat outsiders in relationship with rest of the pantheon. From the most recent to earliest, the Divine dynasties are: *'Twelve Olympians', who were either direct descendants or grandchildren of the precessing Dynasty's rulers Cronus and Rhea. *'Titans', ruled by descendants of Gaia and Uranus and overthrown in Titanomachy. Those Titans who fought against Olympians were imprisoned and/or punished, while those that either assisted them or stayed neutral were left free. *'Protogenoi', the Primordial deities and the first entities or beings that come into existence. They form the very fabric of the universe and as such are immortal, everything in existence descents from them, including all the other gods. Unlike the Titans, when Cronus overthrew Uranus they didn't lose their power or position, for the very simple reason that they form the existence. Deities 'Twelve Olympians' *'Aphrodite' **Absolute Beauty **Beauty Manipulation **Desire Manipulation **Divine Object (Girdle) **Emotion Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Love Derivation **Love Manipulation ***Love Empowerment ***Meta Love Inducement ***Unlovability Inducement **Lust Manipulation ***Meta Lust Inducement **Nature Spirit Physiology **Passion Manipulation **Pleasure Manipulation **Seductive Magnetism **Sex Deity Physiology ***Sexual Inducement ****Orgasm Inducement **Tantric Manipulation ***Sexual Orientation Manipulation *'Apollo' **Absolute Accuracy **Artistic Intuition **Dance Manipulation **Disease Manipulation **Divine Object (Sun Chariot) **Divine Weaponry (Bow & Arrows) ***Solar Bow Construction **Dubiousness Inducement **Flawless Healing **Knowledge Manipulation ***Intelligence Manipulation **Light Manipulation **Music Manipulation **Nigh Omniscience **Order Manipulation **Performance Art Intuition **Precognition **Serenity Inducement **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation ****Pure Solar Manipulation ****Solar Empowerment **Song Augmentation **Supernatural Beauty **Supernatural Archery **Truth Manipulation ***Truth Inducement *'Ares' **Anger Empowerment **Bloodlust Empowerment **Divine Combat **Divine Weaponry (Spear) **Enhanced Spearmanship **Fear Masking **One-Man Army **Rage Manipulation ***Rage Inducement **War Manipulation ***Anger Manipulation ***Army Manipulation ***Battlefield Manipulation ***Combat Manipulation ***Violence Manipulation ***War Inducement ***Weapon Manipulation ****Weapon Proficiency *'Artemis' **Absolute Accuracy **Beast Lordship ***Animal Manipulation ***Animal Empathy **Beast Transmutation **Birth Manipulation **Chastity Manipulation **Disease Manipulation **Divine Object (Moon Chariot) **Divine Weaponry (Bow & Arrows) ***Lunar Bow Construction **Enhanced Stealth **Enhanced Tracking **Forest Manipulation **Gender Transformation **Hill Manipulation **Hunting Deity Physiology ***Hunting Intuition **Lunar Deity Physiology ***Lunar Manipulation ****Lunar Empowerment **Supernatural Archery **Valley Manipulation *'Athena' **Beast Transmutation **Chastity Empowerment **Civilization Manipulation ***Architecture Manipulation ***Economy Manipulation **Combat Perception **Curse Inducement **Divine Combat **Divine Weaponry (Spear & Aegis/Shield) **Enhanced Crafting **Enhanced Shieldmanship/Spearmanship **Fear Masking **Intelligence Manipulation **Mathematics Manipulation **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Nigh Omniscience ****Absolute Intelligence ****Absolute Wisdom ****Encyclopedic Knowledge **Order Manipulation **Plant Manipulation **Tactical Genius **War Manipulation ***Army Manipulation ***Battlefield Manipulation ***Weapon Manipulation ****Weapon Proficiency *'Demeter' **Agriculture Intuition **Earth Manipulation **Divine Object (Cornucopia & Torch) **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement ***Reproduction Manipulation **Forest Lordship **Harvest Manipulation ***Plenty Inducement ****Food Manipulation **Infertility Manipulation **Life and Death Manipulation **Nature Spirit Physiology **Plant Manipulation ***Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Season Manipulation *'Dionysus' **Alcohol Manipulation **Anarchy Inducement **Ascended Physiology/Transcendent Demigod Physiology (self-ascended) **Beast Transmutation **Bliss & Horror Inducement **Celebration Manipulation ***Event Manipulation ***Party Inducement **Clairvoyance ***Precognition **Curse Inducement **Divine Object (Thrysus Staff) **Ecstasy Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation **Harvest Manipulation **Madness Manipulation ***Insanity Inducement **Nature Spirit Physiology **Plant Manipulation ***Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation ***Plant Growth ***Vine Manipulation **Resurrection **Sex Deity Physiology **Transformation **Trickster *'Hephaestus' **Architecture Manipulation **Blunt Weapon Proficiency ***Enhanced Hammermanship **Divine Technology Manipulation **Fire Manipulation ***Fire Generation ***Heat Manipulation **Forge Manipulation **Metal Manipulation **Mountain Manipulation **Supernatural Craftsmanship ***Supernatural Artisan **Volcanic Lordship ***Volcanic Fields Manipulation ****Magma Manipulation *'Hera' **Authority (Queen of the Gods) **Beast Transmutation **Birth Manipulation **Blessing Inducement **Bond Manipulation ***Relationship Manipulation **Curse Manipulation **Divine Object (Scepter, Throne & Diadem) **Enhanced Beauty **Enhanced Charisma **Femininity Manipulation ***Femininity Aspect Manifestation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement ***Infertility Inducement ***Reproduction Manipulation ****Pregnancy Inducement **Guardianship **Insanity Inducement **Oath Keeping **Super Fecundity *'Hermes' **Absolute Speed **Absolute Thievery **Boundary Manipulation **Communication Manipulation ***Message Manipulation **Definition Intuition **Divine Object ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caduceus Caduceus]) **Economy Manipulation ***Art Manipulation ***Enhanced Inventing ***Literary Manipulation ***Monetary Manipulation **Enhanced Crafting **Fertility Manipulation **Flight **Omnilingualism **Psychopomp Physiology ***Afterlife Transport ***Death Sense ***Soul Manipulation ****Afterlife Messaging **Supernatural Athleticism **Trickster *'Poseidon' **Animal Manipulation ***Aquatic Life Manipulation ***Equine Manipulation ****Animal Creation (Horses Only) **Aquatic Adaptation **Counter **Divine Object/Divine Weaponry ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trident_of_Poseidon Poseidon's Trident]) **Earthquake Generation **Enhanced Polearm Proficiency **Lake/River Manipulation (in later myths) **Ocean Lordship (Primary/Main god & King of the Seas) ***Ocean Manipulation ****Nigh Omniscience (regarding the Ocean) ****Sea Monster Manipulation ****Weather Manipulation *****Hurricane Creation *****Storm Manipulation **Transcendent Merfolk Physiology (in some myths or through Shapeshifting) **Water Manipulation ***Tidal Wave Generation ***Water Mimicry *'Zeus' **Deity Lightning Manipulation ***Electricity Manipulation ****Life Electricity Manipulation ****Lightning Bolt Projection **Divine Object/Divine Weaponry ([https://greekmythology.wikia.org/wiki/Lightning_Bolt Zeus's Bolt]) **Divine Lord Physiology ***Authority **Gut Imprisonment/Deity Consumption (Metis) **Immortality Removal **Olympus Lordship **Order Manipulation ***Law Manipulation **Sky Father Physiology ***Celestial Manipulation ***Masculinity Aspect Manifestation ***Remaking ****Deification ***Sky Lordship ****Sky Manipulation **Weather Manipulation ***Air Manipulation ***Storm Manipulation ***Thunderstorm Creation 'Connected to Twelve' *'Amphitrite' **Aquatic Life Manipulation **Nymph Physiology (Nereid) **Ocean Lordship (Queen of the Seas) **Water Manipulation *'Hades' **Absolute Storage (All Souls & Riches/Wealth) **Afterlife Lordship ***Underworld Lordship ****Underworld Manipulation **Darkness Manipulation **Divine Object ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cap_of_invisibility Helmet of Darkness]) **Divine Weaponry ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bident Hades Bident]) **Divinity Nullification **Enhanced Polearm Proficiency **Monetary Manipulation **Necromancy ***Undead Manipulation ***Phantasm Manipulation **Necroscience **Order Manipulation **Soul Manipulation **Underground Manipulation ***Earth Manipulation ***Metal Manipulation (precious metals) ***Soil Manipulation ****Fertility Manipulation *'Hebe' **Fertility Inducement **Forgiveness **Guardianship (to the Fountain of Youth) **Immortality Bestowal **Spring Embodiment **Youth Aspect Manifestation **Youth Manipulation ***Youth Inducement *'Heracles' **Ascended Physiology/Transcendent Demigod Physiology (upon death) **Athletics Empowerment **Fertility Inducement **Guardianship (Gatekeeper of Mount Olympus) **Health Manipulation **Heroism Embodiment **One-Man Army **Prescience **Protection Embodiment **Strength Embodiment *'Hestia' **Bond Manipulation ***Relationship Manipulation **Chastity Manipulation **Fire Manipulation ***Fire Generation ***Heat Manipulation **Food Manipulation **Guardianship **Home Manipulation ***Architecture Manipulation **Order Manipulation **Serenity Inducement *'Pan' **Beast Lordship ***Animal Manipulation ***Zoolingualism **Fear Inducement **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement ***Reproduction Manipulation **Forest Manipulation ***Plant Manipulation **Musical Empathy **Music Magic ***Mystical Bardsmanship ***Mystical Dancing **Nature Spirit Physiology ***Nature Lordship ****Nature Manipulation **Satyr Physiology **Sex Deity Physiology ***Sexual Inducement *'Persephone' **Curse Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Chloropoeia ****Flower Transmutation ***Flower Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Nature Spirit Physiology ***Nature Manipulation **Soul Manipulation **Spring Manipulation **Underworld Lordship Variations *Daimon Physiology *Muse Physiology *Roman Deity Physiology *Protogenoi Physiology *Titan Physiology Associations *Celedon Physiology *Centaur Physiology *Charybdis Physiology *Chimera Physiology *Erinyes Physiology *Giant Physiology *Gorgon Physiology *Harpy Physiology *Hekatonkheire Physiology *Lamia Physiology *Nemean Lion Physiology *Nymph Physiology *Ophiotaurus Physiology *Satyr Physiology *Siren Physiology *Stymphalian Bird Physiology *Triton Physiology Known Users Gallery Olympians.jpg|Olympians (Marvel Comics) TheOlympianCouncil.png|Olympian Council (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-325.jpg|Greek Gods (Disney's Hercules) Zeus Priapus.jpg|Zeus (Priapus) Priapus.jpg|Priapus (Priapus) Kratos Blades.jpg|Kratos (God of War) Aphrodite H.png|Aphrodite (Valkyrie Crusade) Artemis_H.png|Artemis (Valkyrie Crusade) Athena_H.png|Athena (Valkyrie Crusade) Demeter_H.png|Demeter (Valkyrie Crusade) Hades.png|Hades (Valkyrie Crusade) Hestia_H.png|Hestia (Valkyrie Crusade) Pan_H.png|Pan (Valkyrie Crusade) Persephone H.png|Persephone (Valkyrie Crusade) Divine Poseidon H.png|Poseidon (Valkyrie Crusade) Zeus_H.png|Zeus (Valkyrie Crusade) Hecate H.png|Hecate (Valkyrie Crusade) PalutenaBrawl.png|Palutena (Kid Icarus) Goddess of Light Medusa Kid Icarus.png|Medusa (Kid Icarus) Goddess of Darkness Pandora Kid Icarus.png|Pandora (Kid Icarus) Goddess of Calamity Thanatos Kid Icarus.png|Thanatos (Kid Icarus) God fo Death Poseidon Kid Icarus.png|Poseidon (Kid Icarus) God of the Seas Hades final.png|Hades (Kid Icarus) Lord of the Underworld ViridiKIU.png|Viridi (Kid Icarus) Goddess of Nature Pyrrhon Kid Icarus.png|Pyrrhon (Kid Icarus) the Sun God Dyntos artwork.png|Dyntos (Kid Icarus) God of the Forge Dionysus The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Dionysus (The Wicked + The Divine) Persephone The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Persephone (The Wicked + The Divine) Eris Billy mandy.jpg|Eris (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy), Goddess of Discord and Chaos Zeus Hades Poseidon Billy and Mandy.png|Zeus, Poseidon and Hades (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) File:Aphrodite_(SMITE).jpg|Aphrodite (SMITE) Goddess of Beauty File:Apollo_(SMITE).jpg|Apollo (SMITE) God of Music File:Ares_(SMITE).jpg|Ares (SMITE) God of War File:Artemis_(SMITE).jpg|Artemis (SMITE) Goddess of the Hunt File:Athena_(SMITE).jpg|Athena (SMITE) Goddess of Wisdom File:Hades_(SMITE).jpg|Hades (SMITE) King of the Underworld File:Hera_(SMITE).jpg|Hera (SMITE) Queen of the Gods File:Poseidon_(SMITE).jpg|Poseidon (SMITE) God of the Oceans File:Zeus_(SMITE).jpg|Zeus (SMITE) God of the Sky Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries